Sylvia's number 1 fan
by FreddysNightmare1984
Summary: (a Wander over Yonder oneshot. co written with PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior)- Wander and Sylvia's human friend, Julia, has always adored Syl. but when her constant attention brings Sylvia to a boiling point, she snaps and ends up deeply hurting the human's feelings. will Sylvia be able to fix this? Sylvia/OC friendship


**WHOOT, my first Wander over Yonder fanfic! I just got into the show a few days ago. my best friend, Sara (PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior), showed me a few episodes and I'm totally _HOOKED_ on it now. and I almost instantly got attached to Sylvia. I LOVE HER SO DANG MUCH! I can't really explain what it is, I just _adore_ her, so of course my first WoY fic just HAD to be about Syl. thanks to Sara for co-writing this with me, YOU'RE AWESOME! hope you enjoy this fic. LOVE YOU, SYLVIE! =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wander over Yonder or any of it's characters. I only own Julia. and PerryRocks- WolfWarrior owns Nimmy**

* * *

Wander and Sylvia were walking along through a forest. "gee, isn't it a _BEAUTIFUL_ day, Sylvia?!" Wander asked, smiling brightly.

"yeah, it's great" Sylvia said flatly.

"HEY! Hey, Wander, Sylvie, WAIT UP!"

"ugh" Sylvia groaned. Julia, Wander's human friend, had decided to tag along with them. And she'd been driving Sylvia crazy.

Wander turned around and smiled. "Well, hurry up, Julia! Don't wanna miss out on the great scenery, now do ya?"

"Nope!" Julia grinned, rushing up to them quickly. "hhiiii, Sylvia!" she said, hugging her. Julia had always adored Sylvia and looked up to her a lot. She always gave her a lot of attention. In Sylvia's mind, a bit TOO MUCH attention.

"could you please let go of me?" Sylvia mumbled.

"oh, sure thing, Syl!" Julia said, quickly letting go. She was walking very close to the zbornak.

"Thank you," Sylvia grumbled; the closeness between her and Julia discomforted her majorly.

"So, how have ya been, Julia?" Wander asked, looking around at their surroundings

"oh pretty good, can't complain!" Julia said. "I've REALLY missed you guys!"

"well we've missed you too!" Wander said. "right, Sylvia?"

"uh..." Sylvia sighed. "yeah, we missed ya a lot" she mumbled.

"aww" Julia giggled. "I'm just glad I was able to come out here with you guys today"

"I mean, I love to share the love, ya know?"

"Of course!" Wander nodded, his goofy smile still on his face. He felt his hat nudge, and a small face popped out from underneath it. "And so does she!" he grinned up at Nimmy, who was looking around.

Sylvia scowled slightly, keeping her attention forward.

"aww, she's so cute!" Julia giggled. "of course, no one is as cute as Sylvie!"

"oh brother" Sylvia mumbled, her hands clenching into fists. _"just stay calm"_ she thought to herself. _"it's only for one day"_

Julia smiled. "wow, it's so pretty around here!"

"It sure is!" Wander said. He gasped. "I just remembered!" He took his hat off and dug into it, pulling out a camera finally. "I've got my CAAMMMERRAAA!"

"WHOOT!" Julia grinned happily.

"and it's full of film, so we'll be able to take a _LOT_ of pictures!"

"YAY!" Julia giggled, hugging Sylvia again. "this is gonna be fun!"

"yeah, _terrific_" Sylvia said sarcastically.

"OOH, and Syl, I brought a brush with me!" Julia said. "I just _LOVE_ to brush your fur! It always looks so pretty"

Sylvia's eye twitched.

"ReallY?" Wander gasped. He yanked a brush out of his hat. "SO DID I!"

"WE CAN BRUSH HER _TOGETHER!_" Julia gasped, smiling widely.

Sylvia never knew her eye could twitch such rapidly.

Wander and Julia squealed. "YAY!"

Sylvia growled a bit, her fists twitching.

"this is going to be the best day EVER!" Julia said. "just hanging out with my two best friends!" she put her arm around Sylvia.

"We couldn't want anything better!" Wander added.

Sylvia felt her temper beginning to rise. The three were getting on her nerves.

Nimmy leaped onto Julia's head, making the human snicker.

"aww, Nimmy!" Julia giggled. "I love you too!" she reached up and scratched under her chin. "but we all know I love Sylvia more then anyone! She's my BEST friend!"

Sylvia's eye twitched again, worse then before.

"uh, Syl?" Wander frowned slightly. "Syl... are you okay?"

"Perfectly... _fine.._" Sylvia growled darkly. Her expression was darkening as well, only slower.

"Oh good!" Julia said. "I'd hate for anything to happen to my BEST BUDDY!"

Sylvia couldn't take it any more. "I am _NOT_ your best buddy!" she snapped.

Julia blinked, frowning. "w-what-?"

"you are _SO_ annoying!" Sylvia snapped. "I can't take all this lovey dovey, sappy, buddy buddy stuff ANYMORE!" she narrowed her eyes at the girl. "I _HATE_ how you're always hanging on me all the time! I need my SPACE!"

Julia's frown deepened. She swallowed, a small whimper escaping her.

"_Sylvia!_" Wander snapped, now looking rather ticked off. Nimmy had fled underneath his hat once Sylvia started snapping at the human.

Julia's lips began to tremble, her throat instantly beginning to hurt as tears threatened her eyes. she swallowed hard and turned around, running off.

"Julia, wait a minute!" Wander called, but the human kept running. Wander turned to Sylvia. I am _VERY_ surprised at you, Sylvia!" he frowned.

Sylvia groaned, and facepalmed. "Well, she's been getting in my bubble for far too long, Wander! It was about time I spoke up about it!"

"Well, you didn't have to be such a rude missy!"

"I-I just-!"

"look, I understand that you were getting annoyed" Wander said. "but there was no reason for you to yell at her like that!"

Sylvia sighed, looking grumpy. "oh... oh I _hate it_ when you're right!" she grumbled.

"you have to apologize to her, Syl"

"I know, I know," Sylvia grumbled, kicking a rock beside her. Wander hopped off of her and pointed to where Julia had run off. Sylvia grumbled to herself as she walked off. "_dang_ it" Sylviashe mumbled as she trudged through the woods. A strange feeling began creeping up on her. _"do I feel guilty?"_ she thought. "why should _I _feel guilty?" she mumbled. "she's been annoying me for... well, for as long as Wander and I have known her!" she sighed. "but I guess I shouldn't have yelled at her" the zbornak stopped when she suddenly heard a small noise. It sounded like whimpering. She bit her lower lip, and nervously walked over; Sure enough, it was the weeping human. Sylvia sighed softly. "I'm gonna regret this, I know it.." she mumbled, inhaling nervously. "Er...Julia?" The human turned to look at her; her face was slightly red, and her cheeks were grazed with tears. Sylvia sighed. She wasn't very good with apologies. "l-look, Julia, I-"

"oh Sylvia, I'm _so sorry!_"

the blue creature's eyes widened a bit. "w-what? Why are you-?"

"I had no idea I-I was annoying you so much!" Julia sniffed as she cried a bit more. "I just..." she sighed. "I just care about you... a _LOT_. And I guess I just get carried away when I'm around you"

now Sylvia was feeling REALLY rotten. She swallowed hard, her palms beginning to sweat.

"I-I mean, I know I was constantly asking you stuff, and practically showering you with love, but I didn't know I was being a bother!" She sighed. "and I'm just-"

"no" Sylvia sighed. "Julia, I... I can't let you apologize" she hesitantly moved to stand a bit closer to the human. "_I'M_ the one that was... wrong"

"Y-you? What have _YOU_ done?" Julia frowned, her lip continuing to tremble.

"I snapped at you. and I shouldn't have. it was..." Sylvia sighed. "it was wrong... and I'm sorry"

Julia frowned. "it's okay"

"_no_, no... it's _not_" Sylvia said. "I should have just TOLD you how I felt instead of snapping"

Julia sighed, sniffing and rubbing her eyes with her arm. "y-you really _ARE_ the greatest, you know" she said quietly.

Sylvia swallowed again, then nodded. "T-Thanks," she stammered. She wasn't sure if she could accept compliments after doing what she did.

Julia sighed. "I... I've always looked up to you, you know? And I guess I just..." she blushed a bit. "I wanted you to like me... but I guess I overdid it, huh?"

Sylvia shrugged. "Well.. a tiny bit, yeah."

"Well, I _promise_ I'll try not to be so clingy," Julia promised.

"good" Sylvia said.

"I really didn't know it was annoying you so much" Julia said, sighing. "it's just..." she hesitated. "I love you, Syl. You're... you're my best friend" she fiddled with her hands nervously.

Sylvia couldn't help but smile weakly, and sat down next to her, putting an arm around her. "Eh, you're not too bad yourself."

Julia smiled now. "r-_really?!_"

"yeah" Sylvia mumbled. She chuckled a little. "I've never really had a 'fan' before"

Julia giggled. "well I'm your #1 fan, then!" She hesitated, but hugged Sylvia tightly. She quickly pulled back after a few seconds, not wanting to overdo it.

"hey" Sylvia said. "you, uh... you wanna go for a ride?"

Julia's eyes widened. The only one that Sylvia EVER allowed on her back was Wander. "do you really mean that?"

"sure I mean it, kid!" Sylvia said. "we'll make it quick, so Wander won't worry about us"

"Wow.." Julia couldn't help but grin. "That...would be _great!_"

"Well, hop on!" Sylvia got on all fours, and motioned for Julia to climb onto her back.

"y-you're sure?"

"of course I'm sure!" Sylvia said, smiling a bit.

Julia grinned and quickly got up on the zbornak's back. "i-is this okay? Cause I can scoot back a little-"

"you're fine, Julia" Sylvia said, chuckling a bit as she stood. "hold on tight, now" she shot off like a bullet.

Julia yelped, and clung onto the reins. She got used to it, and a smile appeared on her face again._"this is the most epic thing __EVER!__" _she thought. She thought that maybe (hopefully) she and Sylvia could have a REAL friendship, now that they had been honest with each other. It wasn't long before finally they got to Wander.

"Back!" Sylvia said, slowing down so Julia could climb off.

Wander was playing with Nimmy. "well now, look at you two!" he smiled a bit as Julia slid down to the ground. "you crazy gals get everything worked out?"

Julia rubbed her arm nervously. "yeah, I think we did, Wander" she said quietly.

"Well, that's _great!_" Wander smiled. "Now we can all get along swiftly!"

Sylvia rolled her eyes, but kept her smile.

Julia nodded. "yeah, I think so"

Nimmy giggled happily, sensing that the others were all happy now.

"so shall we continue on?" Wander asked.

Julia was about to say yes when she was suddenly pulled into a hug.

She blinked, looking up;. She was like :O when she saw it was Sylvia.

"I felt daring," Sylvia mumbled, trying to avoid eye contact. Julia grinned and hugged back.

"you're the _greatest_, Sylvia"

"yeah yeah, I know" Sylvia mumbled, a small smile crossing her face.

Julia smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the hug greatly. "I, uh... I love you, Syl" she mumbled.

"Aww!" Wander giggled, hugging Nimmy. "isn't this _GREAT_, Nim?!" Nimmy made a mewl like noise, smiling as well. Wander sighed, giggling. "aww, you two!" he smiled. Julia giggled as she pulled out of the hug. Nimmy purred happily. Wander then pulled them all into a group hug. "We're such a _great_ family!"

Julia smiled dorkfully.

Sylvia sighed and couldn't help but smile a bit.

Julia giggled. "yeah, we are, aren't we?"

Nimmy squeaked.

The human smiled, snuggling a bit closer to Sylvia. These three _WERE_ her family, forever. And she knew she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**HOORAY FOR SAPPY HAPPY ENDINGS! I'm thinking of maybe writing more WoY stuff in the future. what do y'all think? and, again, a _HUGE_ thank you to Sara (PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior) for writing this with me. heehee, it's because of you that I got watching WoY in the first place. AND I AM FOREVER GRATEFUL FOR THAT! I hope you all enjoyed this and be sure to leave a review. and also be sure and let me know if you'd like me to write more WoY stuff.**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


End file.
